Agrarverfassung der Angelsachsen
Die Hauptelemente der Angelsächsischen Agrarverfassung lassen sich aus den überlieferten Urkunden dieser Zeit ableiten. Beschreibung Die Ackerflur bei den Angelsachsen wurde in Gewanne verteilt. Die Bauerstellen des Dorfes erhielten ihre Anteile an den Gewannen in Parzellen zugewiesen. Parzellen von unregelmäßig zugespitzter Form wurden durch den Ausdruck gara bezeichnet. Parzellen, die sich infolge des Pflügens an einem Hügelabhang stufenartig voneinander abheben, heißen hlincas. Zum Umwenden der Pflüge werden Forerth-Parzellen gebildet. Demselben Zweck dienen auch die so oft vorkommenden Heafod-lande oder Heafod-acren, die außerdem benutzt wurden, um den Teilbesitzern der Gewanne Zugang zur Bestellung ihrer Parzellen zu gewähren und daher in der Regel quer zu den andern Parzellen lagen. In der altenglischen Unterweisung für Gutsverwalter (Gerefa), die die Aufeinanderfolge der Landarbeiten im Laufe des Jahres behandelt, wird das Pflügen im Herbst, Winter und Frühjahr und auch das Umpflügen der Brache erwähnt. Allmende Außerhalb der einzelnen Dorfschaften standen auch bei den Angelsachsen die Allmenden. Die ungeheure Ausdehnung von Wald, Moor und wilder Weide hatte zur Folge, dass in manchen Fällen das Vieh (vor allem Schafe und Schweine) auf Flächen weideten, die unter den anliegenden Dörfern oder Gütern nicht bestimmt aufgeteilt waren. So kam es zu merkwürdigen Zuweisungen von Weiderechten an Ortschaften für Schafzucht Auf der Insel Canwey in der Grafschaft Essex wurden einer Reihe von Dörfern, die im Innern der Grafschaft lagen, Parzellen in Form von abgelösten Stücken Moorlandes an der Ostküste zugewiesen. Dies beruhte auf Weiderechten, die ursprünglich durch Zulassung einer gewissen Anzahl Schafe zur ungeteilten wilden Weide bemessen wurden. Victoria County History: Essex I, 373 Das Domesdaybuch (II, 339 b) erwähnt eine Hundertschaftsallmende. So gab es in Colness eine Weide, die allen Leuten der Hundertschaft eigen war. Eine weitere eigentümliche Art der Zuweisung von Mark- und Weiderechten in einer Waldgegend war die Zuteilung einer dena - eines Tals oder einer Parzelle im Wald, die vor allem als Schweineweide benutzt werden konnten (Codex diplomaticus 288). König Ine erließ eine Vorschrift, die gefällte Bäume in Wäldern jedem freigab, der sich nicht mißbräuchlich zu viele oder zu große Stämme aneignete. Ein Mann, der der im Walde Holz haute, wurde also nicht als Holzdieb betrachtet, da die „die Axt ein Melder und kein Dieb" war. Hürden Düngung wurde hauptsächhch durch die Lagerung der Schafherden auf Brachfeld und den zur Saat bestimmten Feldern vor dem Aufkommen des Getreides erzielt. Im Domesdaybuch (von 1086) wird die Pflicht, Schafe in den Hürden (transportable Umzäunungen) des Grundherrn übernachten zu lassen, ein Kennzeichen der Unterordnung. Diese Soka faldae erweist sich daher als eine Einrichtung, die vor der Eroberung in Kraft war. Als eines der Merkmale voller Freiheit wurde das Recht, eigene Hürden zu halten, angesehen. So z.B. überliefert im Freibrief von König Eduards des Bekenners (1004 bis 1066) an das Kloster Ramsey. Weiden Die Benutzung der Weiden war schon in angelsächsischer Zeit mit den genossenschaftlichen Rechten der Hufenbesitzer in Dörfern und Höfen verbunden. Über die Zuteilung der Weiderechte innerhalb der Dörfer unter den Nachbarn liegen zwar keine ins Einzelne gehenden Zeugnisse aus dieser Zeit vor, doch die gemeinschaftliche Nutzung der Weide war ein normaler Bestandteil der Agrarverfassung. So belegt u.a. in der Vorschrift von König Edgar von England (939–975) über das Vorführen gekauften Viehes vor den Nachbarn auf der gemeinschaftlichen Weide. Wiesen Wiesen waren selten und sehr geschätzt. In späterer Zeit findet man oft, dass sie dem Erwerb als Privateigentum entzogen sind und in Parzellen unter den Mitgliedern der Dorfgenossenschaft zur jährlich wechselnden Nutzung verteilt werden. So wird. z.B. in den Gesetzen von König Ine (Regierungszeit 688 bis 726) wird eine derartige Wiese in gemeinschaftlichem Besitz neben Ackerland berücksichtigt. In einer letztwilligen Verfügung von 1050 wird ein Moor den Freisassen vermacht, so wie sie dieses von alters her genutzt hatten. Die Einzelheiten der Zuweisung nach Dörfern und Hufen können aus späteren Gewohnheiten erschlossen werden, da die Abmessung der Weiderechte überall grundsätzlich auf die alten Hufen-Einheiten zurückgeführt wurde. Umzäunung Bei der Feldgemeinschaft in Acker und Wiese mußte jeder Teilhaber mit den Rechten seiner Nachbarn rechnen und für seinen Anteil an Schutzvorrichtungen aufkommen. So entwickelten sich gewohnheitsrechtliche Ordnungen in Bezug auf die Aufstellung und Wegräumung der Zäune. Im allgemeinen galt die Regel, dass die Saat und das zur Heuernte bestimmte Gras durch genossenschaftliche Umzäunung im Frühling geschützt wurde, und dass die Zäune im Herbst, etwa um den 1. August (Lammas), weggenommen wurden, so dass das Vieh der Dorfschaft die brachliegenden Felder und Wiesen zur Weide benutzen konnte. Im Zusammenhang damit standen weitere Pflichten und Fronen der Hintersassen für Errichtung und Instandhaltung von Zäunen mehrfach erwähnt, z.B. erwähnt im Codex Diplomaticus (von Tydenham). Quellen * Johannes Hoops. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. 1918—1919. S. 49 ff. * Nasse. Feldgemeinschaft in England; Progr. d. Univ. Bonn 1870. * The English Village Community (Internet Archive). F. Seebohm. 1883. Auch in deutscher Übersetzung von Bunsen: "Die englische Dorfgemeinde" von 1884. * Domesday and Beyond (Internet Archive). Frederic William Maitland. 1897. * Adolphus Ballard. The Domesday Inquest. 1907. * Growth of the Manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradov. 1905 * N. Nielson. Boon Services on the Estates of Ramsey Abbey. The American historical Review I, Seite 2; 1897. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Feldwirtschaft Kategorie:Angelsachsen